The Thief and the Princess
by NioneKanagaki
Summary: Dos personas rotas en un mundo que no es el suyo. Will le enseñará a Anna las maravillas de Storybrooke, forjando una amistad que tal vez pueda llevar a algo más. Si el dolor del pasado no lo impide.
**Nada de Once Upon a Time me pertenece. Todo es de la ABC. Si Once upon a time me perteneciera surgirían ships tan locas como esta.**

La luz de la luna se colaba a través de la rendija de la ventana que dejaban sin ocultar las cortinas azul claro. Will había elegido aquél color por un motivo particular, un recuerdo de una vieja amiga que perseguía conejos parlantes y luchaba mejor que cualquier hombre que hubiera conocido. Estaba boca arriba en la cama, observando el techo en el silencio nocturno. Era una noche un poco fría, estando en ese pueblo situado en el norte del país, cargado de magia y de personajes de cuentos paseando por las calles. Él mismo era uno de esos personajes, aunque él había visitado más de un mundo. De su propio mundo al país de las maravillas, de allí a Storybrooke, sin olvidar Oz. Pero nunca había visitado el mundo de la persona que tenía entre sus brazos. Dormía plácidamente utilizándolo como almohada, con el cabello pelirrojo desparramado, ondulado a causa de llevar trenzas durante todo el día. Sus pecas le recordaban a las estrellas y estaba seguro que podía seguir patrones en ellas y hacer constelaciones en sus mejillas. Le acarició el rostro con la mano que tenía libre y sonrió cuando ella respondió con un resoplido. Aún no entendía muy bien como había acabado con aquella chica hiperactiva de mirada honesta.

Lo suyo con Anastasia al final había resultado un fiasco. Habían vuelto juntos, si, había creído que podían ser felices para siempre y comer perdices, pero la realidad fue otra peor. Los dos habían cambiado mucho, demasiadas cosas les habían ocurrido a los dos para no hacerlo. Se querían, claro que se querían, sin embargo el amor a veces no era suficiente y es lo que les había ocurrido. Así que decidieron separarse amigablemente, ella se quedó reinando en su castillo y él decidió volver a Storybrooke, el único lugar que lo había acogido después de la gran decepción en su vida. Pensó en ver la tele, visitar el Granny's y comer un poco de su lasaña casera que estaba para morirse de buena.

Así paso el tiempo, entre mil movidas que se creaban en Storybrooke, donde parecía que la paz era solo una palabra en el diccionario carente de significado real. Intentó encontrar el amor nuevamente junto a Bella, no obstante, ambos sabían que aquello era solo una distracción sobre sus vidas, un pequeño revolcón rápido en la parte trasera de la tienda para olvidar que alguna vez las personas que amaron se habían desvanecido en el aire. Por supuesto todo acabó como empezó, abruptamente, de sopetón, sin tan siquiera una palabra de despedida. Aunque Will siempre conservaría el buen recuerdo.

Nunca creyó que volvería estar con una Ana de nuevo. Bueno, Anna en realidad. Su hermana había liado una buena en Storybrooke buscándola por todas partes, aunque peor fue la que lio su tia para que pudieran estar juntas y ser una familia. A veces la gente se obsesionaba demasiado en el amor familiar. Recordó a Jafar y a su padre y un escalofrió le recorrió. Que tío más plasta era Jafar. A parte de plasta, liante. La que había montado solo para que su padre le quisiera de verdad. Alguna gente iba demasiado lejos. Hoy en día eso se solucionaba con unas visitas al psicólogo y un poco de amor propio. Al final todo había acabado con un final feliz, un alegre reencuentro y una vuelta a su mundo, a Arandelle. Anna lo tenía todo planeado, iba a casarse con el hombre que según ella creía amar, viviría el resto de su vida felizmente junto a su hermana, su marido, Sven y Olaf y cantaría canciones cursis para siempre. La realidad, claro está, fue otra muy diferente. Cuando regresó a Arandelle todo pareció desmoronarse lentamente. Al principio fueron cambios sutiles, casi imperceptibles, pero finalmente acabaron siendo tan grandes que no podía evitarlos por más tiempo. Su hermana y su prometido se habían enamorado. Así de fácil y así de complicado. El tiempo que había estado desaparecida, una chispa había surgido entre Kristoff y Elsa. Los dos habían llegado a la conclusión de que se trataba de una pequeña atracción pasajera, que cuando Anna volviera todo aquello pasaría a segundo plano porque los dos la querían. Pero no había pasado a segundo plano, sino al primero. Así que Anna en vez de enfurecerse con su hermana o su prometido decidió que lo mejor era desaparecer de allí, irse muy lejos, mejor a otro mundo donde no tuviera que verlos, oír sus nombres o que sus presencias la cazaran, hasta poder superarlo.

Lo peor, le había confesado la primera vez que pasaron juntos, es que ni siquiera se había enfadado de verdad. En realidad se sintió aliviada y aquello fue lo que la asustó. ¿No había querido a Kristoff jamás? Lo quería sí, pero no como algo más, solo como un mejor amigo. Se había dejado llevar por el despecho después de lo de Hans, tomando por amor pasional algo que solo era amistad. ¿Tan rota la había dejado Hans para no poder amar de nuevo? ¿Para confundir sentimientos? No era a él a quién le correspondía responder a todo eso, así que había hecho lo mejor para distraerla, besarla hasta que se le apagara el cerebro.

Se conocieron en el Granny's, obviamente. Era el punto socializante de Storybrooke. Ese y quizá la tienda de Gold, que parecía que pasaba por allí todo el mundo al menos una vez al día preguntando por cosas sin sentido. Al principio le causó un poco de impresión por su atuendo, parecía que se iba a ir a vivir a lo alto de una montaña más que estar en una vida cosmopolita. Estaba en la barra, tomando un batido de vainilla (¿o era de fresa?), agitando la cañita mientras daba largos suspiros. Se sintió identificado, un poco al menos, al recordarse un tiempo atrás, en el mismo asiento de la barra mientras repetía la misma acción. Algo hizo click en su corazón (quizá debería volver a arrancárselo y enterrarlo en el jardín de Regina, bajo el manzano para no olvidar donde lo había dejado) y se acercó a ella. Hablaron de todo y de nada, le sorprendió lo rápido que le cogía confianza y como no hacía falta que llenara los vacíos de la conversación porque ella sola lo hacía. Parecía que había desayunado, comido y cenado lengua desde el día de su nacimiento, pero eso a Will le gustó. Odiaba a la gente insulsa que parecía no saber que decir nunca.

Desde entonces Will le enseñó el nuevo mundo donde iba a vivir. Lo primero que le hizo fue un cambio de look. Cambió los pesados vestidos por ligeros tejanos, los zapatos incomodos por converse y la ropa interior del siglo pasado por algo más del siglo XXI. Anna no paraba de maravillarse, de gritar entusiasmada cuando veía algo que le gustaba, de tropezarse de vez en cuando al caminar porque quería ir rápido hasta la siguiente maravilla. Cuando había ido a buscar a su hermana no había tenido mucho tiempo para el turismo y lo que veía la dejaba sin habla. Ni siquiera los poderes de Elsa la dejaban así de muda. Lo cogía del brazo, señalando algo que había visto, siempre arrastrándolo a todas partes. A veces Will se arrepentía un poco de haber iniciado una conversación con ella.

Su primer beso había sido delante del televisor. Había decidido que era hora que se pusiera un poco al día con la tecnología de aquél mundo y la había invitado a una cena informal en su casa a modo de presentación. La cena consistió en diferentes sándwiches que a Anna le fascinaban. Comieron mirando el televisor, claro, era una cena de presentación en sociedad. Había elegido para la ocasión un programa de comedia. Los dos se estaban riendo, hasta que a Anna se le escapó el bocadillo que fue a parar encima de Will. Las risas se cortaron de golpe, un "bloody Hell" resonó por todo el salón, hasta que Anna volvió a reírse, pero esta vez de él, pidiéndole perdón entre carcajada y carcajada. Él se acercó a ella con la intención de mancharle de mayonesa la camiseta, hasta que no supo muy bien cómo, sus labios habían decidido ir por libre y besarla. Se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos, mirándose fijamente, ninguno seguro de como la situación había dado aquel giro. Así que en vez de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por lo que fuera que era aquello, Anna se despegó de él, parpadeó un par de veces, agitó la cabeza y se marchó de allí como si le hubieran implantado un par de cohetes en las Vans. Will se quedó en el sofá, estatico aún, incapaz de explicar porque se había adelantado a ella de esa manera. ¿Le gustaba Anna? ¿En realidad le gustaba? ¿Por qué sino la habría besado? ¿Desde cuando? ¿por qué? Y con todas aquellas preguntas en la cabeza el amanecer le pilló de improvisto.

Se evitaron por lo menos unas dos semanas. Cuando Will entraba a Granny's, sospechosamente un borrón pelirrojo salía de allí a toda prisa. Will podría haberla parado en alguno de esos encontronazos, mas prefirió dejarlo estar. Aún se hallaba muy confundido respecto a lo que había pasado y sus sentimientos encontrados bullían bajo su superficie indiferente. Y así pasaron dos semanas más que se convirtieron en auténticos malabarismos para ver quién evitaba a quién y cómo. Mucha gente empezó a apostar sobre que les habría pasado. Grumpy apostó su pico a que Will la había cagado soberanamente y ahora la princesa de Arandelle le huía como si tuviera la peste. Si solo él enano supiera que no iba tan mal encaminado, que en realidad sí que era culpa suya. Así que una mañana, harto de jugar al gato y al ratón durante casi un mes, William Scarlet decidió que ya era hora de coger el toro por los cuernos. O al menos, de las trenzas.

Sabía dónde podía encontrar a Anna la mayor parte del tiempo. Si no estaba saliendo con alguna de las chicas de la ciudad, la encontraría en algún rincón del bosque. Para allí fue, sabiendo en qué lugar la encontraría. Era un pequeño claro rodeado de unas pocas flores allí y allá, como si alguien hubiera espolvoreado azúcar glas por una alfombra verde. Anna estaba allí, tumbada entre la hierba. Vestía un bonito vestido azul cielo decorado con algunos girasoles. Ella misma se había hecho el vestido al ver la tela, diciéndole que su hermana una vez le fabricó un hermoso vestido de girasoles. Sus ojos se habían iluminado un momento por el recuerdo, para acabar empañados en un sentimiento de tristeza. Will sacudió la cabeza, enfocándose en lo que había ido a hacer allí. Se acercó a ella paso a paso, lentamente para que no lo oyera. Tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del rocío de la hierba y el olor de la naturaleza. Cuando Will se dejó caer a su lado abrió los ojos de golpe, incorporándose para mirar al intruso. Vio de quién se trataba e intentó levantarse para huir, sin embargo, Will, gracias a años de reflejos pudo cogerla de la muñeca y tirarla hacía abajo, haciendo que se tropezara y acabara encima de él, volviendo la situación un pelín más incómoda, si cabe.

Anna se alejó de él como pudo, mientras Will intentaba sujetarla porque le estaba clavando los codos en toda la barriga. Dio un respingo cuando él la cogió por debajo del pecho, harto de tanto golpe, y le susurró al oído que por favor se estuviera quieta. El cabello de ella rozó la punta de su nariz y el ladrón sintió la necesidad de aspirar el aroma que le llegaba. Olía a hierba mojada, a flores silvestres y a su champú habitual de manzana verde con un toque de miel. Anna estaba quieta, sintiendo la respiración de Will haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja. Se giró para encararlo y tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando vio su cara tan cerca. Sus ojos la contemplaban como si no la hubiera visto nunca, como si fuera algo nuevo que tenía toda la intención de descubrir. Era una mirada intensa que le puso los pelos de punta, no obstante, le gustó. Se sintió otra vez querida, incluso deseada por otro hombre. Hans la había mirado así al principio, antes de que cogiera su corazón y lo pisoteara contra la nieve. Kristoff estaba segura que quizá había reconocido esa mirada, pero sabía que era más de amistad que de pasión. Bajo la mirada, insegura de que hacer, hasta que Will agarró su cara con su mano libre e hizo que lo mirase de nuevo. Esta vez sí que estuvo preparada para el beso y cerró los ojos cuando los labios de él rozaron los suyos. En un primer momento fue un pequeño reconocimiento, una suave caricia de labios, como una pluma en la piel. Sin embargo, algo dentro de los dos explotó, una pasión desbordante que habían cerrado bajo llave para que nadie más pudiera alcanzar sus corazones. La lengua de Will buscó la de Anna en un ataque desesperado, ansiando profundizar el beso. Ella abrió la boca como toda respuesta, dejándose llevar por la lava liquida que en aquél momento recorría sus venas. Se giró, acomodándose encima de él hasta acabar a horcajadas, agarrando su corto cabello como podía, mientras él recorría su silueta con sus manos. Las sentía ardiendo por ella, pasando por su cintura, por sus caderas hasta posarse en sus muslos por debajo de la falda del vestido. Soltó un gemido cuando su boca fue liberada, pero Will no dejó la suya quieta. Atacó directamente a su cuello, succionando con conciencia hasta estar seguro que dejaría una prueba de lo que había pasado allí. Sus manos se desplazaron de sus muslos hasta su culo, agarrándolo con fervor para impactar el sexo de Anna contra su erección más que evidente. Ella gimió directamente en su oreja. Su ropa interior era muy fina y la tela del pantalón muy áspera, cosa que hizo que fuera más intenso. La princesa nunca había llegado hasta ese punto. Lo de Hans ni siquiera llegó a un beso y Kristoff solo le había tocado un pecho en uno de sus pocos arrebatos de lujuria, que habían sido interrumpidos por Olaf. Pensó en que debía decirle que era virgen, que deberían tomarse las cosas con más calma, pero cuando notó los dientes de Will mordiendo su pezón a través de la tela del vestido y el sujetador decidió que estaba perdida.

No supo muy bien cuando, perdida en el mar de sensación que la estaba embargando, acabado con la cremallera de atrás bajada, quitándose la parte de adelante del vestido hasta acabar en un sujetador de encaje verde claro que le resaltaba el fuego del cabello. Will la miró a los ojos, absorbiendo toda su belleza. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rubor, sus trenzas estaban casi desechas, mechones saliendo disparados por todas partes y en sus ojos solo se podía apreciar el deseo que sentía por él en ese momento. Hacía tanto que ninguna mujer le miraba así que se le quedó la boca seca. Anna se levantó poco a poco, hasta quitarse por completo el vestido, rebelando las diminutas braguitas del conjunto. No despegó su mirada mientras se llevaba las manos hacía atrás y se desabrochaba el sujetador. Y allí estaba, medio tapándose, los labios rojos, hinchados por sus besos, a juego con sus mejillas, su cabello rebelde enmarcándole el rostro y en su mirada un fuego ardiente que le quemaba también a él. Bajó la vista hasta sus pechos pequeños pero plenos, escondidos entre sus brazos, coronados por unos pezones rosados que hicieron que su erección diera un respingo. Pensó en las mujeres con las que había compartido cama, pensó en Anastasia, en su cabello rubio, sus labios llenos y en como ninguna podía competir con lo que veía ahora. Anna parecía estar hecha de lujuria, de ese tipo de deseo que hace que los hombres pierdan la cabeza.

Se levantó, acercándose a ella hasta retirar sus brazos de su hermoso pecho. La besó para poder tranquilizarla, para que se relajara. Una de sus manos se posó en su pecho derecho, apretándolo hasta agarrar el pezón entre los dedos. La otra mano se coló por debajo de sus braguitas hasta llegar al punto que sabía debía arderle. Dio un respingó cuando notó su dedo en su intimidad, aunque no se alejó. Todo era nuevo para ella, todas aquellas sensaciones que la estaban invadiendo, explotando allá donde Will la tocaba. Lo abrazó por el cuello necesitando un apoyo para no caerse. Sus piernas estaban débiles, su sentido del tacto casi le escocía por el placer que estaba recibiendo de una sola vez, su garganta le dolía por los gemidos que no abandonaban su boca, los dedos de Will saliendo y entrando de ella a una velocidad vertiginosa hasta que todo acabó colapsando en un punto que hizo que estallara en mil pedacitos. Su primer orgasmo fue desgarrador, la dejó temblando contra el cuerpo de Will, débil y ansiando por algo más.

La tumbó en el suelo, quitándose la chaqueta de cuero que le acompañaba siempre y la camiseta de algodón negra. Se tumbó encima de ella, besándola como si en cualquier momento Anna pudiera desaparecer al cerrar los ojos. Besó su barbilla, su cuello, lamió sus pezones, mordisqueándolos suavemente, llevó la punta de su lengua a su ombligo, jugueteando con él hasta que por fin le quitó las bragas, quitándole las sandalias de piel marrón en el proceso. Se incorporó un poco, quitándose el mismo sus propios zapatos y su pantalón, sin dejar de observar a Anna tumbada en la hierba, su cabello pelirrojo desparramado entre el verdor y las flores, sus pechos subiendo y bajando a causa de su respiración acelerada. "Bloody Hell" pensó, "es hermosa".

Le abrió las piernas con suma delicadeza, colocándose entre ellas hasta que su mirada conectó con la de Anna y de una sola embestida la penetró. Ella cerró los ojos fuertemente, mordiéndose el labio en el proceso. Aquello había sido doloroso, a pesar del juego previo y su propia humedad, había dolido. Will frunció el ceño, sintiéndose culpable por haberle hecho daño. ¿Era virgen? ¿Cómo era virgen? ¡Si se iba a casar!

-Anna, por favor dime que no eres virgen-le dijo seriamente mientras veía como unas pocas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. La culpa lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, pero estaba tan bien dentro suyo que prefería morirse allí mismo antes que parar.

-Bueno, hace exactamente un minuto lo era, si-le contestó con aquél buen humor que la acompañaba siempre a pesar de lo sucedido.

El ladrón soltó un bufido bajo, intentando separarse de ella en contra de su propia voluntad que le decía que ya la había penetrado, que ella lo había querido así. Anna lo atrapó entre sus piernas para que no se alejara de ella, mirándolo con una determinación en sus ojos que solo quedaba opacada por la lujuria del momento.

-Cómo te retires ahora mismo, Will Scarlet, eres hombre muerto.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Will volviera a penetrarla, esta vez más suavemente. Le besó los restos de lágrimas hasta alcanzar sus labios, depositando un ligero beso entre ambos. Volvió a la carga cuando Anna asintió, moviéndose poco a poco para que fuera acostumbrándose a su grosor. Ella gimió en toda respuesta cuando Will aceleró un poco el ritmo, aspirando el aroma de su pelo revuelto que olía completamente a naturaleza, a salvajismo, a algo primitivo. Sus embestidas comenzaron a ser cada vez más erráticas, depositando besos por el cuello de Anna o en su mentón cuando ella tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás al alcanzar su segundo orgasmo. Sintió como ella se contraría en su interior, apretándolo, haciendo que en un par de embestidas más llegara a su propio placer.

Se desparramó encima de ella, su cabeza directamente contra su pecho, que era blandito y acogedor. Se quedaron allí, sudados, respirando por atrapar todo el aire que sus pulmones reclamaban, sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo completos. Will le dio un leve beso donde pudo, retirándose un poco para que su peso no acabara por aplastarla. Anna se quedó allí, contemplando el cielo azul entre las hojas del bosque. Su corazón aún le martilleaba en el pecho y se preguntó cómo había acabado exactamente en aquella situación. No se arrepentía, pero con Kristoff nunca había llegado a nada serio y se suponía que lo quería. Suponía porque sabía del cierto que no había sido así. Ahora que echaba la vista al pasado se dio cuenta de que nunca había estado realmente enamorada de él. Que solo había sido una confusión de amistad y amor. Dolida por la traición de Hans se había volcado en otro hombre que la hacía sentir querida. Por eso no se había enfadado con su hermana y su ex prometido cuando se entero de lo ocurrido, porque no lo amaba. De repente una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. ¿Cómo podía haber confundido sus sentimientos? ¿Podría volver a amar? Había amado a Hans, su corazón se lo decía, pero estaba tan destrozado, tan roto y ahora se daba cuenta.

-Eh, eh, eh, Anna ¿Qué pasa? ¡Me estás asustando!-exclamó Will acercándose de nuevo a ella, recostándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos. A él se le paso por la cabeza que quizá en ese preciso instante se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había ocurrido. Se empezó a sentir rechazado. Para él había sido una experiencia maravillosa y ahora Anna, ella...

-Creo que estoy rota Will. Creo que Hans me quitó mi capacidad de amar. Se la di y él la rompió-unas lágrimas más acabaron surgiendo, mientras ella se llevaba desesperada las manos a sus ojos-Yo creía que amaba a Kristoff. Realmente lo creí. Pero cuando me dijo que en realidad amaba a mi hermana ni siquiera me importó, me sentí aliviada. Me sentí fatal en ese momento, ¿cómo me iba a sentir aliviada por qué el hombre que creía amar no me amaba? ¡Y con mi hermana! Pero lo entiendo ahora. Por eso no estoy enfadada, por eso me sentí aliviada. ¿Y si ya no puedo volver a amar, Will? ¿Y si Hans me lo arrebató todo?

Él la observó en silencio mientras asimilaba todo lo que acababa de decirle. ¿Cómo no iba a poder amar? Él estaba seguro que la quería. Y aquél hecho lo asustó. La primera vez que amó no había acabado muy bien. Bueno, aquello era un eufemismo, se había acabado arrancando el corazón para no sentir nada, para que sus pensamientos sobre Anastasia no lo ahogaran por las noches. Limpió las lágrimas de Anna y la besó como si el mundo fuera a desaparecer en un segundo. Quería que dejara de pensar en esas cosas tristes, dejar de pensar en todo lo malo que le había sucedido, que solo sintiera lo que él estaba sintiendo por ella en ese mismo instante, porque él también estaba roto y tal vez podrían arreglarse mutuamente.

Así fue como empezaron a estar juntos. Al principio se les había hecho un poco raro, cuando llegó el raciocinio de nuevo a sus mentes. Aunque aceptaron que lo que sentían era más fuerte que una simple amistad, la atracción había estado allí desde el mismo momento en que cruzaron miradas, pero habían decidido pasar de largo, obviarla, porque el daño del pasado era mayor que vivir un futuro más esperanzado. No obstante, se habían encontrado en el mismo punto. Los dos rotos, los dos solos en un mundo que no era el suyo. Y ahora Will acariciaba el hombro de Anna tumbado en la cama que compartían cada noche, aspirando su aroma a manzana con miel, sonriéndole al futuro.

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Sé que es un poco loco mezclar a estos dos personajes que ni siquiera se conocen, pero la idea surgió de una amiga. Me dijo que con lo graciosos, torpes y monos que son los dos podrían hacer una buena pareja. Y de ahí salió esta idea.**

 **Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo. ¡Dejad algún review! Es importante saber que esta locura le ha gustado a alguien más. Besos!**


End file.
